futuramafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Turanga Leela
Capitã Turanga Marie Leela no dia 29 de julho de 2975.ela é orfã no orfanato de Cookieville de segurança mínima.ela foi sempre caçoada por que só tinha 1 olho.aos 23 anos no dia 31 de dezembro de 2999 Leela conheceu o congelado no final do séc xx Philip.J fry o amor da sua vida naquele tempo Leela não gostava.Leela o problema dela é amor Leela antes namorou um cara casado chamado Sean.no ano 3000 Leela é capitã de uma nave espacial da Planet express mais Leela tem um mascote que estavá abandonado no planeta a ser destruido chamado Vergon 6 no episódio a procura de um que Leela fez sexo com o lendário capitã Zapp Brannigan.o nome do mascote de Leela é Nibbler.no dia 24 de dezembro de 3000 Leela queria saber se chegou carta do seus pais mais não Leela teve os piores anos da vida dela sem seus.Leela se preocupou por que o Fry foi compra um presente Leela salvou a vida do fry e tambem quase foram mortos pelo Robot santa claus ou papai noel robo.Leela tentou fazer desistir de ser imperador no episódio imperador por um dia.Leela conheceu alcazar um falso ciclope,5 olhos,touro e 3 olhos apenas um grilho espacial.então Leela não suportava as cartas de amor que o fry pra ela.no episódio a máquina das probabilidades Leela queria inpulsiva Leela foi escolhida como herdeiro do Professor mais Leela começou a matar jogou o professor dentro do buraco onde os tamanduas comendores de gente.Hermes a machadas.Bender há eletricidade magnética.Amy estranguladas.na sala de estar matou Scruffy,Cubert e Nibbler espetados numa espada.matou Zoidberg comendo suas partes com manteiga menos Fry.Leela fez sexo com fry.Leela por um 20 segundos como miss universo.e também no episódio o dia em que terra ficou idiota Leela ajudou Fry a matar o cerebro rei.Leela entrou na proteção dos pinguins.no episódio um sonho realizado no baile de 20 da voltas dos velhos orfãos Leela encontra o seu antigo namorado Adlay Atkins teve 2 olhos mas terminou então voltou a ter 1 olho.no episódio a fama de leela.Leela não consiga acerta a bola de blarnsboll só acertava no cara.no episódio um sonho sem fim leela queria levar o filhote de rainha mais na nave o filhote tentou mata-la então levou um atravessando o ferrão da abelha.leela começou a ter loucura com os sonhos que tinha com o fry no final Leela acorda de um coma.no filme o grande golpe de bender Leela teve uma paixão com o médico do museu da cabeça Lars Leela ia se casa com lars mas terminou.no filme o jogo de bender Leela ficou com uma coleira que dá choque e na terra média leela virou um centauro Leeula Fry continua o mesmo na terra média seu nome era Frido.No filme a preservação verde Leela virou lider e capitã das feministas.no episódio o renascimento fry protegeu leela da terrivel queda mais Leela e farnsworth sobreviveram a queda mais Leela com tanta saudade do fry foi uma loja compra um robo e criou uma cópia do Fry mais o fry robo tinha um curto-circuito Leela deu um beijo na boca do fry e Leela morre.então Leela teve um coma mas no planeta comedor de ciclopes bender ressucitou a Leela o Fry voltou a vida então o Fry e Leela robo foram embora para sempre.no episódio ina-gada-leela Leela ficou com as pernas presa na arvoré então zapp mostrou uma falsificação da esfera da morte explodindo a terra.no episódio o atraso de fry Leela ficou esperando o fry mais Leela comeu 2 almoços no cavern on the green Leela ficou esperando até chega a fúria mais Leela achou que fry,professor e bender tivesse morridos então Leela virou a dona da planet express.Em 3050 Leela fez a planet express vira a impresa bem maior então leela quando soube da carta do fry Leela foi até caverna do lago e escreveu Querido Fry eu sei que nosso tempo juntos foi curto mais foi os melhores momentos da minha vida.Fry,bender e professor volta para o seu tempo Fry se encontro com leela e pronto.leela no ultimo episódio que encerrou a série leela se casou com fry e viveram felizes para sempre.no episódio LEELA GENESTALK .LEELA VIROU UM DOS EXPERIMENTOS DA MOM.NO EPISÓDIO YOU YOU LEELA LEELA ESCREVEU ROUBANDO DOS ALIENIGENAS SUAS FALAS SEUS JEITOS.LEELA JÁ VIROU BORBOLETA E POLVO ' Infância Tendo crescido na Orfanato Cookieville de Segurança Mínima, Leela tempo viveu a vida solitária de um órfão e um freak, pensar-se como o único membro de uma raça alienígena desconhecida em todo o planeta Terra .Não é até que seu 20s atrasado que ela descobre que ela é na verdade a filha de Munda Turanga e Munda Turanga , mutantes esgoto envergonhado da própria Terra profundezas degradadas. Parece que ela nasceu como uma surpresa não-mutante mutante, suas mutações sendo apenas conhecido cabelo roxo, o "garras cotovelo" ela aparentemente barbas, e, claro, seu olho cíclope distinto. Pode-se também especular que sua força está além da capacidade humana, a julgar pela facilidade com que ela pode manipular Bender Bending Rodríguez granel quilo 525, mas talvez este é simplesmente o poder oferecido pelo seu conhecimento e domínio de Kung-Arcturianos Fu. Leela foi ensinado Kung-Fu por Mestre Fnog, que caiu para baixo em seus sonhos, dizendo-lhe que ela não tem "vontade do guerreiro", mas a vontade de "uma escola mãe" ou "dona de casa." Maioridade :"''Olha, eu não sei sobre o seu capitães anterior, mas eu pretendo fazer tão pouco morrer possível." :―'''A Série Has Landed - Turanga Leela em morrer Depois de crescer, começa a trabalhar em Criogênica Aplicada, um oficial da designação da Fate, número de código "1BDI" (um dos olhos redondos). Quando Leela encontra Philip j. Fry , ela se torna um desertor de emprego em favor de pilotar para a Planeta Expresso. Leela vive sozinho em um pequeno apartamento sem mobília, "1I" (um olho), em Nova Nova York .Ela foi nomeada Órfãos do Ano em 3000 e por um tempo curto, Miss Universo. Devido a um acidente, ela e Kif Kroker têm vários filhos juntos, embora Amy Wong, como Smizmar de Kif, é considerada a mãe. Relacionamentos Relações com Homens Aleatórios :"Os homens que chamam muito são os piores ... eu aposto". :―'Mulheres da Amazônia na Mood' Leela tem um ex-namorado chamado Sean, um talento sem educação, sem ambição, pastosa e curvado, com uma incrível, bela alma criativa e musical. Sua separação pode não ter sido totalmente mútuo, a julgar pelo fato de que Leela destaca como mútua era todas as chances que ela pode e que ela acreditava que ele estava traindo. Ela continuou, pelo menos, um encontro com Doug. Leela teve um encontro com o reitor da Universidade de Marte após Fratbots ganhou uma corrida de barco, no entanto, ele não chamá-la depois de uma data. thumb|Adlai Leela começou a namorar Adlai Atkins , um órfão que cresceu com ela depois reconectado com ele como um adulto. Eles ficaram noivos depois que a cirurgia realizada phaser olho nela, mas se separou após Leela percebeu que ele não gostava dela como ela era. Leela saiu com Chaz , assessor do prefeito, mas rompeu com ele depois que ela percebeu que ele pensou que era muito importante para quase todos. Enquanto preso em Omega 3 , Leela tem um caso rápido com William Shatner . Leela quase se casou Alkazar depois que ele enganou em pensar que eles foram os últimos de sua raça. Leela fica noiva de YIVO , juntamente com o resto do universo. Relacionamento com Zapp Brannigan Leela encontrou Zapp Brannigan rota para Vergon 6 . Ela teve pena dele e teve sexo com ele, algo que ela lamenta constantemente. Zapp acredita que ainda tem uma chance com Leela e bate nela cada vez que eles se encontram. Bender frequentemente lembra Leela sobre seu caso com Zapp, para seu desgosto. Zapp faz uma tentativa de convencer Leela que será o novo Adão e Eva no episódio, In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela. Relacionamento com Bender Leela se conheceram quando ela era Bender perseguindo Fry. Mais tarde, eles trabalharam juntos na Planeta Expresso e se tornaram amigos. Quando Bender pediu Leela que ela gosta mais dele, ela comentou que gostava de sua "atitude em sua face." Relação com outros membros do Planeta Expresso Leela relações com o resto da tripulação da Planet Express é diferente de tempos em tempos. Embora ela em sua maioria passa o tempo com Philip j. Fry e Bender Bending Rodríguez, ela às vezes trava em torno John A. Zoidberg,Hermes Conrad, e o professor. Ela conheceu Amy depois de entrar Planet Express, e não pensar muito dela. Relacionamento com Fry :"S''abe, Fry? Eu não me importo se você não for a pessoa mais importante no universo. Ele realmente me faz feliz em vê-lo agora."'' :― Leela :"Então eu sou a pessoa mais importante no universo." :― Fry http://images.wikia.com/en.futurama/images/9/9e/FryandLeela%27swedding.jpg Enquanto Fry parecia ter caído no amor com Leela, ela a princípio, apenas o consideravam um "garoto da idade estúpido". Eles se beijam pela primeira vez sobre o ''Titanic''. Fry diz frequentemente Leela, ela é bela e lembra que ela é perfeita do jeito que ela é. Quando eles se transformam em adolescentes por idade de redução de alcatrão, eles vão em pelo menos uma data. Quando Leela é picado pela abelha do espaço, Fry tenta primeiro para salvá-la, então fica por sua cama de hospital enquanto ela está em coma. Em seus sonhos, é evidente que ela se preocupa com Fry também. Enquanto eles se casaram durante pula o tempo, ela rapidamente se divorciou dele, pensando que ele tinha enganado ela em casamento. Em um universo alternativo, Leela aprende que ela poderia ser feliz e casado com Fry se ela virou a moeda de forma diferente. Durante o tempo Fry tinha vermes, as melhorias fizeram com ele permitiu-lhe chamar a atenção de Leela, mas perdeu suas chances quando ele queria que ela o amor ele e não o que os vermes fizeram dele. O Diabo Robô trocou as mãos com Fry, para que Fry poderia tornar-se melhor em jogar o holophoner. Fry realiza uma ópera para efetivamente ganhar a afeição Leela novamente, apenas para ser interrompido pelo esquema do Diabo Robô para recuperar suas mãos. Fry joga a final da ópera em particular a pedido de Leela. Leela encontra Lars Fillmore e ela diz que ele é o único homem que pode amar. Quando ela descobre Lars é realmente hora de Fry duplicata, ela percebe que está apaixonada por Fry, e eles se beijam. Quando Fry encontrou Colleen , Fry e Leela perdeu o interesse um no outro novamente. No entanto, mais tarde, após Fry despejado Colleen, Leela e Fry recuperou seu interesse novamente em Into the Yonder Verde Wild. No último capitulo da série, Fry pede Leela em casamento. Dando um tempo para ela pensar, ele disse para ela ir em um certo horário no maior prédio de New York, o Vampire Estate. mas ao ver que ela não chegou, ele se jogou dali, e logo percebeu que seu relógio estava atrasado. Após alguns acontecimentos, o universo acaba se congelando, e apenas Fry e Leela podem se movimentar. Aí, vemos uma emocionante cena: Fry e Leela se casando (mesmo com o mundo congelado) e envelhecendo. Já velhos, eles conversam sobre uma luz azul que os perseguia á tempos. A luz se abre, e Prof.Fansworth surge sobre ela. Ele fala com os dois, e acha uma maneira de a vida voltar á existir, desde o momento que ele criou o Botão do Tempo, causador da trama do episódio. Mas, eles não se lembrariam de nada. Eles entram no portal, mostrado pelo Prof. para eles voltarem no tempo e... FIM Nibbbler Leela identifica como "o outro", fazendo referência alguns aspectos ainda não explorados do destino profetizado Fry. Morte Leela sobrevive a nave Planet Express cair por causa da blindagem Fry-la com seu corpo. Depois de acidentalmente construção Fry-robô com a fiação também quanto ela foi gravemente eletrocutado à morte, mas foi trazido de volta pelas células-tronco. Curiosidades *Código de Leela oficial (1BDI) é referência para ela ter apenas um olho *Nome de Leela pode ser uma referência para Turangalîla Oliver Messaien de sinfonia. *Seu nome também pode ter sido inspirada pela palavra, alemão e espanhol húngaro "lila", violeta significado; uma possível alusão à sua cor de cabelo. *Na faixa comentário para Futurama, criador Matt Groening afirma que o nome Leela é derivado do Quarto Doutor 's companheiro Leela na ficção científica britânica programa de televisão Doctor Who . *O dispositivo de pulso que Leela é visto constantemente vestindo tem sido demonstrado que têm pelo menos sete utiliza: um comunicador, nariz recolocar Fry, jogar tetris e Pong, detectar ou não o jovem Omicronian (mais tarde conhecido como Popplers) são comestíveis, um receptor de dispositivo de rastreamento que ela usa na Burocracia Central, dispencer um lenço de papel, e tem um laser (possivelmente fatais). *Em "Renascimento" Aprendemos que Leela usa um sapato tamanho 12. *Leela também tem um furúnculo na bunda dela cantando chamada Susan, uma paródia de Susan Boyle. Leela diz que ela sempre consegue tirá-la, mas ela sempre acaba voltando.